mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Chrono Crusade chapters
Written and illustrated by Daisuke Moriyama, the manga series Chrono Crusade spans 56 chapters, called "Acts". The first chapter premiered in the November 1998 issue Dragon Age, where the series ran until its conclusion in the June 2004 issue. The individual chapters were published in eight tankōbon volumes by Kadokawa Shoten from December 1999 to September 2004. The series was licensed for English language release in North America by ADV Manga, which released the eight volumes from May 2004 through May 2006. The series was released in English in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. It was also licensed for regional language releases in France by Asuka, in Mexico by Grupo Editorial Vid, in Italy by Planet Manga, Germany by Carlsen Comics, and in Denmark and Sweden by Mangismo. Gonzo produced a twenty-four episode anime series based on the manga that aired in Japan on Fuji TV from November 24, 2003 until June 10, 2004 and was licensed for release in North America by ADV Films. All eight volumes of the manga feature Rosette Christopher and Chrono on the covers. __TOC__ Volume listing | ISBN = 978-4049261431 | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413900842 | ChapterList = * Act 1: * Act 2: * Act 3: * Act 4: * Act 5: * Act 6: * Afterword: "My Dream Life in the Doghouse" * Translator's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049261523 | LicensedRelDate = October 4, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413901047 | ChapterList = * Act 7: * Act 8: * Act 9: * Act 10: * Act 11: * Act 12: * Act 13: * Act 14: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049261615 | LicensedRelDate = December 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413900453 | ChapterList = * Act 15: * Act 16: * Act 17: * Act 18: * Act 19: * Act 20: * Act 21: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049261820 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413902396 | ChapterList = * Act 22: * Act 23: * Act 24: * Act 25: * Act 26: * Act 27: * Act 28: * Afterword: "My Dream Life in the Dog House" * Translator's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049262032 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-4139-0273-1 | ChapterList = 978-1413902730 * Act 29: * Act 30: * Act 31: * Act 32: * Act 33: * Act 34: * Act 35: * Afterword: "My Dream Life in the Dog House" * Translator's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049262254 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413903096 | ChapterList = * Act 36: * Act 37: * Act 38: * Act 39: * Act 40: * Act 41: * Act 42: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049262377 | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413903393 | ChapterList = * Act 43: * Act 44: * Act 45: * Act 46: * Act 47: * Act 48: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4049262476 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1413903430 | ChapterList = * Act 49: * Act 50: * Act 51: * Act 52: * Act 53: * Act 54: * Act 55: * Act 56: * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} See also * [[List of Chrono Crusade episodes|List of Chrono Crusade episodes]] References External links * [http://www.madman.com.au/chronocrusade/ Official Madman Entertainment Chrono Crusade site] * Chrono Crusade